1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium for discriminating an abnormal region in an image acquired by imaging inside of a lumen of a living body.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-192880 discloses a technique of detecting a lesion region from an intraluminal image as image processing performed on an image that is acquired by imaging inside of a lumen of a living body (hereinafter also referred to as the intraluminal image or simply an image) with use of a medical observation apparatus such as an endoscope or a capsule endoscope. More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-192880 discloses the technique of mapping a pixel value of each pixel within the intraluminal image into a feature space based on color feature data, clustering the pixel value within the feature space, identifying a normal mucous membrane cluster and an abnormal region cluster based on information such as the size and centroid coordinates of each cluster, and detecting a pixel region belonging to the abnormal region cluster as a region of abnormal finding.
Japanese Patent No. 4434705 discloses a technique of discriminating an abnormal region corresponding to redness and a bleeding point from a normal visible blood vessel. More specifically, Japanese Patent No. 4434705 discloses the technique of labeling a region detected as the abnormal region and discriminating whether or not the detected region is the visible blood vessel based on shape information of each label.